Longshanks
Longshanks is a member of the Road Pirates, who is mischievous and destructive for throwing bombs a lot. Biography Longshanks was seen along with the other Road Pirates as they spied on a bus, heading towards Hot Wheels City. Once they made it to Larry's secret lab, the Road Pirates safe a giant safe in front of them that contained the vehicle Rev. As the pirates tried to get it open, Longshanks tried to open it by rolling a bomb at it like a bowling bomb, but it had no affect. The vault quickly opened after that, which Longshanks believed that he opened it, but Greasebeard told him it wasn't him as someone was coming from it, making them hide. Longshanks hide by hanging onto a pipe from the ceiling. At the opening of the epic race, he and Tankard were disguised as a camel. After they heard Team Hot Wheels say that a monkey could take Wyatt's place after Wyatt did destruction to the epic race conference, Longshanks and the rest of the Road Pirates all point at Swab to take Wyatt's place. Swab appeared before the crowd and drove stunningly around in Wyatt's, amusing everybody. WIth their plan going into play, Longshanks threatens a group of people at a bank with Tankard and Grog, but was then easily defeated by Wyatt, who was now a batman like hero named "Golden W". However, he and the Road Pirates managed to bag him and take him away. As Longshanks continued driving while causing havoc, he, Tankard, and Grog came across Team Hot Wheels and drove away, leading them away from the city and to their mothership. Longshanks then tells Team Hot Wheels end of line as they engaged into battle with them. While fighting, Longshanks fired a harpoon at Rhett's vehicle, preventing him from until Brandon came in and cut the rope, leaving Longshanks tied up and for Swab to untie him. Longshanks then broke into a sword fight with Brandon and then say never bring a sword to a harpoon fight as he shot a harpoon at Brandon, making him activate a force field around him to deflect it. Gage ends the fight by driving around the battlefield really fast, making the Road Pirates dizzy and preventing them from fighting. Just as Team Hot Wheels thought that they won, Greasebeard appeared before them on the mothership, with not only just Rev, but also Wyatt as his hostage. As Rhett calls out a death dule, Longshanks gasps in shock with the Road Pirates, which then leads them to compete in a race for the city. As Longshanks was gaining up on Rhett during the epic race, he was about to unleash a harpoon on him, until Rhett drove his car over him in the air. Longshanks then stopped his vehicle in amazement. Longshanks and the Road Pirates were driving over a slippery substance on the racetrack, Greasebeard orders him and the rest of the Road Pirates to activate their wheel spikes, allowing them to drive with ease (except for Scurvey). While driving through an underwater aquarium section of the race, Greasebeard warns his crew that Road Pirates are allergic to water, but Longshanks throws a bomb behind him, causing the race track to be flooded by water. Longshanks then realized that he instantly regretted making that decision as the water gained up on him. Longshanks and the Road Pirates made it in the lead and were driving towards the finish line until Team Hot Wheels (now reunited with Wyatt) drove past them. Longshanks and the Road Pirates, however, managed to drive past Team Hot Wheels after Swab betrayed them and blew up their cars. As Longshanks and the Road Pirates were making their towards the finish line, Larry appeared in Candy Gram's vehicle and drove off with the finish line. Longshanks and the Road Pirates soon appeared on their mothership and started firing cannon at Larry and Candy Gram. As Swab soon betrayed them, Longshanks was one of the pirates who tried to stop him, but was then defeated by him. As Gage tries to save Swab from Greasebeard's hold over him, he several doubloons at Longshanks and the Road Pirate's faces. Longshanks manned the cannons with Tankard and Grog who were ready take orders from Greasebeard to fire. However, as Scurvey encouraged Longshangs and the Road Pirates after he misheard Greasebeard, Longshanks and the Road Pirates pointed their cannons at Greasebeard, causing their ship to explode. Longshanks and the Road Pirates were sent flying over to a prison facility, where he was last seen landing in a jail cell. Powers and Abilities Longshanks is the demolition expert of the Road Pirates who is known for throwing bombs a lot. He is also the only known member of the Road Pirates who drives a motorcycle, equipped with harpoons. Personality Longshanks seems to be the most destructive and mischievious of the Road Pirates, as he likes to throw bombs a lot. He is also loyal to his captain, Greasebeard, like the rest of the Road Pirates, and insists on helping him rule Hot Wheels City. However, it has been proven that Longshanks does not hesistate when it comes to throwing his explosive, which is what he is good at, as that action had one time caused trouble when he accidentally caused the racetrack to flood, which Longshanks says he regretted making that decision.Category:Pirates Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Mischievous